Cubs
by Toothless34
Summary: This involves Kion's and Rani's cubs and two mystery cubs
1. Chapter 1

Kida, Koda, and Kopa wondered off when their dad was helping out an animal.

Kida: So where should we go?

Koda: I don't know.

Kopa: What about the pass? Mom and dad never take us there.

Koda: Good idea. Let's go.

They took off toward the pass.

* * *

Kion just got done helping an animal out of a situation that he spotted while he was on a walk with his three cubs. He turned to where the cubs should be at.

Kion: Now where did those three wonder off to? Please don't tell me they went to the pass.

Kion took off immediately toward the pass as fast as he could.

* * *

The cubs arrived at the pass and went through it to the other side.

Kida: This place is amazing. I wonder why mom and dad never took us here.

Koda: They never did say why.

Kopa: Unless they did and we weren't listening.

Just then two different lion cubs ran into the three cubs.

Kopa: Who are you two?

Cub: I'm Kini and that's Rafa.


	2. Chapter 2

As the three cubs were meeting Kini and Rafa, 2 leopards and Komodo Dragon and a Binturong started attacking the five young cubs.

Leopard: You three must be the cubs of Kion, no clue who the other two are.

Kida: How do you know our dad?

Leopard: We go way back from when he was just a cub.

The two leopards tried pouncing on the cubs but they moved out of the way.

* * *

Kion just arrived at the pass and went through it only to see the cubs with 2 other cubs getting attacked by Makucha, Chuluun, Ora, and Mama Binturong. He saw Makucha about to pounce on Kopa so he ran and pounced on Makucha mid-pounce.

Kopa: Dad!

Kion: {To Cubs} Get back and stay out of the way. {To enemies} Stay away from those cubs.

The cubs immediately got back.

Kini: He can't take on all of them.

Kopa remembered seeing that Ullu always told his parents what was going on at the pass so he looked up towards the pass and saw Ullu. He saw that Ullu fly off to probably get their dad's team.

Kopa: Don't worry. He won't be alone for long.

Just then his team showed up. Kion went toward his team.

Kion: Fuli, Chuluun. Bunga, Mama Binturong. Beshte, Anga, Ono, Ora. Leave Makucha to me.

The cubs watched in awe as they saw their dad and his team fight off the bad guys and as soon as they were down, they saw Kion use the Roar to blow them away.

Kion: Great work guys. Please excuse me, I have three naughty cubs to deal with and two mystery cubs to deal with too.

Fuli: Don't worry. I can handle leading with the rest of the Guard's duty while you deal with those five.

Kion: {To Fuli} Thanks, Fuli. {To Cubs} You five are coming with me, we're going where there's water. {To his cubs} Your mother just might find out about this.

Kion's cubs groaned but followed him anyway with his Guard trailing behind. Once they were through, his Guard went in a different direction than Kion and the cubs.


	3. Chapter 3

Kion and the five cubs reached the watering hole where they all had something to drink. After everyone was done drinking, Kion turned to the cubs.

Kion: Okay, first. What were you three doing at the pass?

Koda: We wanted to check out the pass. You and mom never take us there and yet your team except you goes somewhere on the other side of the pass.

Kopa: Yeah. We didn't know that we would run into a friend of yours from when you were a cub.

Kida: And we wanted to see what was there.

Kion looked stunned, especially after Kopa thought he and Makucha were friends since he was a cub.

Kion: Now hold on a minute. I stay here because I have things that I have to do here like rule and help your mom out with you three. Second, my team does go somewhere on the pass and that's to home so they can see their family and friends. Also, me and that leopard, Makucha, were never friends. Yes I did meet him when I was a cub but that's when me and my friends started fighting with him. Besides he even attacked this place to the point where your mom and her team couldn't rest. {To the 2 mystery cubs} Okay. Now for you two. Who are you and why are you here alone with no parent?

Rafa: I'm Rafa and that's Kini. We're here by ourselves because our parents are too busy to take us.

Rani had come up to Kion. Rani nuzzled against Kion and Kion returned the affection.

Rani: What's going on here?

Kion: Well, there's two mystery cubs that are here with no parent and way too young to travel alone. Then there's where our cubs went to the other side of the pass and got attacked by Makucha, Chuluun, Ora, and Mama Binturong.

Rani: Oh wow. Anything else?

Kion: Just where they thought Makucha and me were friends since I was a cub.

Rani: I may not have known you since you were a cub but by the looks of you and your friends reaction when Baliyo mentioned Makucha's name, there is no way that you two were friends.

Kion {To cubs} So where are you two from and where are your parents?

Kini: We're from the Pride Lands and our parents are the future King and Queen after the King and Queen step down.

Kion: Wait a minute. You're Kiara's and Kovu's cubs?

Rafa: Yes. Mom told us she has a brother that lives here now.

Kion: Yeah. Kiara is my sister. She's got to be worried by now and that trip is a long trip and you two don't know the short cut. How long have you two been gone from the Pride Lands?

Kini: I think about a week or two.

Kion: I'll be right back. I gotta send Anga to the Pride Lands to notify my family there that there cubs are safe and i'll bring them back as soon as I can.

Rani: Hold on, Kion. What about the whole family goes? I'm pretty sure that Baliyo with Surak's and Nirmala's help can lead this place while we're gone.

Kion: Fine. You better tell Baliyo tonight because we're leaving tomorrow. But for now you cubs go to the Tree with your mom and don't give her problems. Or you're going to be stuck back at where I used to stay with my family and don't get to explore.

Kopa: Fine.

Kion rushed off to find his team while Rani took the cubs to the Tree.

* * *

Kion found his team and went up to them.

Kion: Anga? Can you go to the Pride Lands and notify my sister that i'll be coming back to the Pride Lands soon with a certain two someones?

Anga: Yep. Anga Lenga.

Anga flew off toward the Pride Lands.

Bunga: Kion, what's going on?

Kion: Those two cubs are Kiara's and Kovu's. They came here by themselves without Kiara or Kovu knowing.

Beshte: Did they tell you their parents didn't know they came here?

Kion: No but Kiara and Kovu wouldn't have let them come all this way by themselves. Plus they have been away from the Pride Lands for a week or two. My cubs even thought me and Makucha were friends when I was a cub.

Fuli: No. We found out about him when you were a cub and we've been enemies since.

Kion: Well, it's already sundown and almost time for the Night Pride's shift. Rani is going to talk to Baliyo, Surak, and Nirmala about looking after this place while we're taking a family trip to the Pride Lands.

The group dispersed and went to their respective homes and Rani went on patrol with her team.


	4. Chapter 4

Rani came in and settled down right next to Kion. Rani nuzzled him while he was still asleep and soon she fell asleep. Kion woke up shortly and nuzzled Rani. Kion went out to get something to drink and bring back some food because the cubs will definitely need it. Kion came back to the Tree with some food for them to eat and fuel up for the journey.

Kida: So dad, when do we leave to where you grew up?

Kion: After your mom rests and eats. We're taking a shorter path than Kini and Rafa took.

Koda: Okay.

Then they started to eat and put some aside for Rani. After a while, Rani woke up and decided that since Kion didn't notice she was awake and he was right there she pounced on him and pinned him.

Rani: Pinned ya.

Kion: Haha very funny.

Rani got off of Kion so he can get up. They nuzzled and Rani went to get something to eat. After they ate, they all decided it was best to get started by going to the Pride Lands.

* * *

They arrived at the Outlands.

Kopa: What is this place?

Kion: This is the Outlands and that's the Pride Lands beyond it.

Koda: Wow.

Rani: Come on. We got to get two little cubs home.

Kion: Just so you know Rani, this is where Jasiri and Janja and the rest of their clan lives.

Rani: Must be some place then.

Kion: Been better since Jasiri became leader of the Outlands.

They started to walk through the Outlands. Kion smelled something in the air.

Kion: You can come out now, I know you're there.

Jasiri: Hello, Kion. Long time no see.

Kion: Just keeping busy and have to get two cubs back to Kiara and Kovu.

Rani: Nice to see you again, Jasiri.

Jasiri: You too, Rani. Come on, i'll lead you to the Pride Lands.

Kopa: Why do we have to follow a hyena?

They started walking with Jasiri leading.

Kion: Because the Outlands can be dangeroud if you don't know the way of the land.

* * *

They arrived in the Pride Lands. The cubs were all tired.

Kion: Come on. Let's go to Pride Rock so you five can rest.

They started walking but ran into Timon and Pumbaa.

Timon: Hey kids. Long time since we've seen you Kion.

Kion: Hey Timon, Pumbaa. Sorry but me and Rani needs to get these five to Pride Rock to rest.

Pumbaa: Of course.

Timon: Besides, we're looking for some grubs.

Timon and Pumbaa got out of the and Kion and Rani took off with the cubs to Pride Rock.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at Pride Rock and no one was there. The cubs immediately fell asleep.

Rani: So where is everyone?

Kion: Well i'd assume that Vitani and her Guard are probably patroling through the Pride Lands. The hunting party is probably hunting. I don't know where my family is. Stay here with the cubs and i'll try and find my family.

Rani: Okay.

They nuzzled each other and Kion took off in search of his family.

* * *

Kion was searching when Rafiki appeared in front of Kion.

Rafiki: Hello der young king. I assume you're looking for your family.

Kion: Yes. Do you know where they are?

Rafiki: They're by Big Springs.

Kion: Thanks Rafiki.

Kion took off running toward Big Springs.

* * *

Kion spotted his sister and sneaked quietly toward her and when he was close enough, he pounced. Kiara didn't immediately see who it was so she tried fighting them off her.

Kion: Pinned ya.

Kiara: Huh? Kion? I heard from Anga that you were coming but I didn't expect you to be here so soon.

Kion got off of Kiara to let her up.

Kovu: So where are Kini and Rafa?

Kion: They're back at Pride Rock with Rani and they're sleeping. We better get back before Vitani goes jumping to the wrong conclusion since she's never met Rani.

They started going back to Pride Rock before Vitani gets there and jumps to the wrong conclusion.

* * *

Vitani walked into Pride Rock and spotted Rani with the cubs.

Vitani: Who are you?

Rani: Kion's mate.

Vitani: I never heard that Kion had a mate.

Kion and his family walked in.

Kion: Vitani, don't worry. This is Rani and our cubs.

Vitani: I didn't know you were back.

Kion: Well Kiara and Kovu's cubs did decide to come to the Tree of Life but Rani wanted to go as a family while her team works together to keep things in order while we're gone.

Rani went up to Kion.

Kiara: You two do look good together.

Kion: So do you and Kovu.

Simba: Alright you two. Lets not go back to arguing with one another.

Kiara: We're not gonna fight with each other.

Kion: We've gotten along since that whole Udugu thing.

Nala: We didn't know you had cubs though, Kion.

Kion: Yeah. Their names are Kida, Kopa, and Koda.

Simba: The hunting party should be back soon.


	6. Chapter 6

The hunting party returned and greeted Kion and Rani. Tiifu and Zuri had walked in and spotted Kion and Rani.

Zuri: Looks like the rumors about Kion being back are true.

Kion: Who started that rumor?

Tiifu: Timon and Pumbaa.

Kiara: Of course they did.

The cubs soon woke up smelling food. They ran to get something to eat. The grown-ups.

Kini: Mom. Can we take our cousins on a tour of the Pride Lands?

Kiara: Only if their parents agree.

The cubs all rushed over to Rani and Kion.

Kion: I guess you can go while I show Rani around.

Rani: I can agree on that.

The cubs cheered and raced out.

Kion: Come on, Rani.

Rani: Okay.

They nuzzled and they left Pride Rock.

* * *

The cubs were running around while playing.

Kida: Does anyone know how dad and Uncle Kovu got their scars?

Rafa: Well, dad told us that he got his scar from his mom and mom mentioned that Uncle Kion got his scar from a snake named Ushari during his last fight when he lived here.

Koda: Do you know where that was? I really wanna see that place.

Kini: Grandfather Simba mentioned that it was at that volcano in the Outlands.

Kopa: Well if dad can handle being out there as a cub than so can we, let's go.

The cubs all agreed and took off to the volcano but they didn't realize that Zazu heard them and went to tell Kion.

* * *

Rani and Kion was enjoying each others company without the cubs.

Rani: Been a while since we spent any time alone since we had the three cubs.

Kion: I know what you mean.

Just then Kion and Rani heard someone shouting Kion's name and they turned around to see Zazu.

Kion: Oh boy. Here comes Zazu.

Rani: Anything wrong with that?

Kion: Well he has always been a little bit, um, easy to bail on whenever cubs go wondering off.

Zazu just landed in front of them.

Kion: What is it, Zazu?

Zazu: I heard yours and your sister's cubs say they were going to the volcano in the Outlands.

Rani: Why would they go there?

Kion: I don't know unless they wanted to see where the final battle took place. It's a good thing there's no longer any lava there. Zazu, tell Kiara and Kovu but let them know that me and Rani will deal with it.

Zazu: Got it.

Zazu flew off toward Pride Rock while Rani and Kion headed for the Outlands.

* * *

The cubs had just walked into the volcano.

Kini: Doesn't look like many animals have been here recently.

Koda: Hey, look down. The lava is all dried up, I wonder how that happened.

Kopa: Dad never really talked about when he got his scar.

Rafa: Not even the ones here know what truly went down. All they know is that he was bit by Ushari and had to go to the Tree of Life for help.

Kida: I think the only ones that know about who the final battle was against and what really happened was the ones that was there.

Kini: Actually, everyone in the Pride Lands and Outlands know who the final battle was against but no one will tell us.


	7. Chapter 7

Kion and Rani arrived at the base of the volcano when Kion stopped. Rani stopped and went next to Kion.

Rani: Kion? Are you okay?

Kion: Yeah. It's just I thought I was done with volcanoes, especially this one.

Rani nuzzled Kion and he returned the nuzzle. He took a deep breath and they entered the volcano together.

Kion and Rani heard the cubs talking and continued forward.

Kion: Hello little naughty cubs.

Kida: Oh, hi dad.

Koda: Hey dad, hey mom. Dad? Can you tell us what happened here?

Rani looked at Kion and noticed his face.

Rani: Kion, you don't-

Kion: No. It's alright. It happened a while back besides, they deserve to know.

Rani and Kion nuzzled. Kion got down to his stomach and Rani laid down next to him while the cubs laid down in front of them. Kion took a deep breath before telling them.

Kion: It was a while back before I met Rani. We had been fighting the same animals for a long while and it made no effort to put a stop between these Outlanders and the Pride Landers, in fact, the only ones that the Pride Landers trusted in the Outlands is Jasiri and her clan. Back then, Kovu and the others in his Pride was exactly invited in the Pride Lands so Kovu, Vitani, and her Guard never knew about this fight.

Rafa: Wait. Who were these enemies?

Kion: Reirei and her jackals, Kiburi and his floar, Mzingo and his vultures, Janja and his clan, and all were lead by one animal but more of a lion's head made of fire.

Everyone stared at Kion with disbelief, including Rani.

Rani: How is that even possible?

Kida: Who was it?

Kion: Okay, it was possible because Janja threatened my family and I used the Roar and they took Makini's bakora staff. The one they followed was Scar who all of your Grandfather Simba defeated to gain leadership of the Pride Lands.

Kopa: Can you continue?

Kion: Yes. Anyways, my dad mentioned it was time to take the fight to them. It was a big fight that awaited us but we still had no clue how to beat Scar yet. We gathered everyone who was willing to fight at Pride Rock. There was the elephants, rhinos, galagos, antelopes, crocs, and even hyenas, and a lot more Pride Landers who were willing to help. We were getting ready for the biggest fight that any of us has ever faced. We were was getting ready to rest when Ono spotted Janja.

Kini: I thought Janja was part of Jasiri's clan.

Kion: He is now but not back then. We found Janja in his clan in the Lion Guard Lair and we chased him around the lair until we realized that Pride Rock was caught on fire. You need to ask my family at Pride Rock how they got away from the fire. The only one that got out of the lair before it was impossible was Janja.

Rafa: How did you get out?

Kion: I'm getting there. First, Bunga had the idea of using the pool to put out the fire but only soaked Fuli, he also suggested the Roar but I wasn't going to risk having the lair come down on us. Beshte figured we could just use his pool to get out of the lair and that's what we did, we even helped the hyenas out. When we got to where everyone was gathered, Scar had formed in the flames at Pride Rock and he thought I was going to have everyone leave the Pride Lands but when I told him no, he was daring us to attack.

Kopa: So what did you do?

Kion laughed a little.

Kion: We still had no clue how to defeat Scar but Janja said that we could defeat Scar by me using my biggest Roar for the flames to engulf Scar but based on what Ushari said, I did exactly what Scar hadn't expected. We all rested and the first thing in the morning, we all attacked the Outlands. The Pride Landers kept the Outlanders off of me and my team but Anga wasn't part of the team yet. We made our way to the Volcano and confronted Scar. Scar apparently had Ushari hide but when he said now to Ushari, I only had enough time to look down before it was too late. Bunga tackled Ushari and held him down. After I was bitten, it was really hard to think but my friends encouraged me and believed in me. Scar tried to convince me that I was like him, the Roar is a curse, but I clearly stated something that surprised everyone.

Koda: Like what?

Kion: I had started off by telling him that only one leader can do to another and then I said that I forgive him and couldn't judge him and that the lions of the past would have to do that. I blew a small amount of wind to summon them and they made it rain which is why there is no more lava. Before the lava completely cooled, Ushari went after me for taking down Scar but Bunga prevented the attack and both ended up falling in the volcano. Ono spotted this and saved Bunga. Ono rested on Beshte's back and we left. Janja mentioned that Jasiri would be leader of the Outlands and he would be part of her clan. I also thought the scar was nothing until later.

Kini: How did you find out it was a problem?

Kion: It was after we found out the vog from the volcano affected Ono's sight and we taking him to see Rafiki. I found out that it still hurt and looked at my reflection in a puddle. I was thinking and then Bunga shouted my name and I... accidentally roared at him.

Rani: Sounds like Baliyo wasn't the first good animal you used the Roar on.

Kion: Anyways, Anga flew up to find him and we all went to check on Bunga, he was a little dizzy but fine. We saw Rafiki and he confirmed that the vog had damaged Ono's eyesight. Me and the others tried to comfort him by saying that he was the keenest of sight to spot him, the bravest to go after him, the fastest to reach him in time, the strongest to pull him out, and the fiercest to never give up. He rested a bit when Rafiki checked my scar. He was impressed that I was able to stay calm even though it wasn't easy. He gave me some tuliza to settle my discomfort but it was no cure. Then my family came in and he said there was no cure for me in the Pride Lands but there was still hope, I had to go to the Tree of Life. Ono memorized the path there and the Guard still needed the keenest of sight. That's when I made Anga the keenest of sight and Ono the wisest and we set off on our journey.

Rafa: What would happen if you didn't go to the Tree of Life?

Kopa: What was your journey like?

Kion: If I didn't go to the Tree of Life, as Rafiki said, I wouldn't know right from wrong and as for the journey, I think those are stories for some other day, the only two things you need to know about that journey is that I wasn't the easiest to stay by or handle.

Kida: And the second thing?

Kion: Two parts to that one. If it wasn't for my friends then I wouldn't have made it and Bunga would've thought I was evil. Though if it wasn't for my friends at the Tree of Life, I would've never gotten the confidence to lead the Lion Guard, even without the Roar.

Kini: Whoa. I didn't know any of that.

Kion: Not even your parents know most of that. Come on, let's get out of here.

The cubs nodded and followed Kion and Rani out.

Rani: You alright?

Kion: I'll be fine. It's just been a while since I thought back to that day. The day I had begun my journey to the Tree of Life and met you.

Rani: At least you thought about what I said before you left.

Kion: You mean about me never being welcome at the Tree of Life.

Rani and Kion laughed but the cubs were confused about that joke.

Rani: You know very well that's not the one I meant. You know that I meant about you being King.

The cubs walked up to Kion and Rani to get the answer as to what's so funny about that joke.

Kopa: What's so funny about that joke?

Rani: It goes back to when my and the rest of the Night Pride met you father and his friends.

Kion: Yeah. Bunga had caused a rock slide when he was after some bees and then he got stuck underneath the rocks.

Rani: I thought all of you and your friends caused that rock slide and you attacked Baliyo first.

Kion: As if. Me and the others was trying to get Bunga free when Baliyo attacked me and then we all started to fight while Makini and Ono continued to try to get Bunga free. Then I lost control and Roared at Baliyo. Fuli got me to calm down and then you tackled me. When I tried to talk to you, you were so mad at me for using the Roar on your brother that you said that I would never me welcome at the Tree of Life.

Rani: Right until I talked to my Grandmother and I thought you and your friends were nothing but trouble.

Kion: Only because we led Makucha and the others to the Tree and then that Poa the Destroyer incident. Then you asked me to stick around and then I brought up the thing you told me when we met and then we admitted our feelings for each other.

Rani: But then you had to come back to the Pride Lands because you heard Zira was attacking and then later on you came back with the other Pride Landers and the mark of the Night Pride instead of the Guard.

The got back to Pride Rock at sunset and they all relaxed but Kion decided to look at the stars and Rani joined him.


	8. Chapter 8

Kion and Rani was alone at the peak of Pride Rock looking at the stars while their cubs rested.

Rani: So what exactly happened to cause you to return to the Tree of Life? Not that i'm not happy about that.

Kion: Isn't it enough to say that I wanted to be with you.

Rani: We both know that's not what i'm asking. As in what happened when you got back here, to the Pride Lands?

Kion: Well, um, we were rushing through the Outlands and Anga saw Kovu right where we are now with no sign of the others. I didn't want to believe that we were too late and then we saw Vitani and her Guard. We fought against them and Vitani didn't recognize me surrounded by Outlanders and this scar. I was about to use the Roar on Vitani and her Guard until Kiara showed up with Kovu and Kiara got in the way. We went to Pride Rock where we said hello to my parents and heard what happened. Kovu and Kiara stopped the fighting by saying that they are one, everyone but Zira saw it was true. Zira met her downfall and dad excepted the others into his pride. Me and Vitani couldn't get along or help anyone while we were fighting.

Rani: So what did you do about it?

Kion: Surprisingly enough, Thurston, a zebra, gave us the idea to have a competition. Bunga suggested that we hold it at the original Lion Guard's test in the lair but since me and my Guard already took that test, we did other new challenges with the bravest, fiercest, strongest, fastest, and keenest of sight. The team that lost the round got to pick the next challenge. First one to do the challenge was the strongest. Imara vs Beshte. The challenge was to push a rock across Chukula plains with an elephant on top. Beshte had to protect his skin when he started to get sunburn so Imara won. Next was fastest. Fuli vs Kasi. Their challenge was a race of speed of course Fuli won that challenge. Next was keenest of sight. Tazama vs Anga. They had to find a galago in the dark and Tazama won. Then came bravest. Bunga vs Shabaha. They had to cross a thorn patch, get across crocodiles, and then get a baobab fruit from a tree at the top of the cliff. Bunga won that challenge. Then came the fiercest. Me vs Vitani. Vitani called for a mashindano, she decided to face me even without the Roar so I decided that even without doing the mashindano that she won because she chose to face me without the Roar.

Rani: Then what did you do?

Kion: I did what I knew was right. I gave her and her team the mark of the Guard and gave Vitani the Roar. The mark of the Guard disappeared from me and my team. Vitani let lose the Roar and the crowd that gathered there cheered loudly. Then Askari came and said that I had mastered the Roar and he explained the Tree of Life needed the Roar's help to so me and the others decided to help you and the Night Pride out at the Tree of Life and that's when the mark appeared. Vitani had wondered what it meant to master the Roar and so I faced toward Pride Rock and everyone watched as I let lose the Roar and lifted all of Pride Rock and set it down. Everyone was surprised even though my team already knew I learned to do things with the Roar, they still looked surprised but not as much as the Pride Landers did.

Rani: And I already know what happened when you got back to the Tree.

Kion and Rani nuzzled for a bit under the stars.

Rani: Come on, we better get some rest.

They went in the den but didn't realized that they were being watched by a male that was around when Scar was 'King' but no one knew him other than Nala but the lion wanted revenge on Simba anyone for taking Scar down and saw his best chance with the cubs.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, the cubs rose up really early at sunrise because Kini and Rafa loved to watch the sunrise while Kida, Koda, and Kopa got to see their mom before she went to bed beside their dad.

Kini: So what should we do today?

Rafa: What about checking out the gorge?

Kion woke up and stretched.

Kion: Did I hear that you all were planning on checking out the gorge?

Kida: Maybe. Why?

Kion looked at Simba and then back at the cubs.

Kion: Because there is a story about that gorge that your Grandfather doesn't like to talk about because it involves your Great Grandfather.

Kopa: Whoa. Can we go and hear about it?

Kion: Um, maybe. You all are definitely not going without an adult.

Koda: You're an adult and you can do cool tricks with the Roar that can keep us safe.

Kion looked at Rani and nudged her a little.

Rani: What is it, Kion?

Kion: I'm going to take the cubs on a trip to the gorge, do you mind spending the day with my family?

Rani: Of course not.

Kion and Rani nuzzled and Rani went back to sleep as Kion turned to the cubs.

Kion: Come on, hopefully there won't be a stampede.

The cubs looked confused but followed Kion out to go to the gorge.

* * *

They arrived at the gorge.

Kopa: This place is high up.

Rafa: So Uncle Kion, what's the story that goes with this place?

Kion: Promise you won't tell anyone I told you about it?

Cubs: We promise.

Koda: Why though?

Kion: Because it wasn't your Grandfather's bravest moments. Back when he trusted Scar and he was alive, Scar tricked your Grandfather to go into the gorge for a surprise. He was practicing his roar when the wildebeests stampeded and almost trampled him. He made it to a dead branch and Zazu told him that his father was coming. The wildebeests crashed into the dead branch and he went through the air, his dad caught him and started running with the stampede. One of the wildebeests bumped into him and knocked your Grandfather out of his mouth. Not to long later his dad picked him up and put him safely on a ledge before getting drawn back into the stampede. His father jumped onto a rocky slope and climbed. Your Grandfather climbed up to meet him before he noticed his dad fall back into the stampede and didn't come back out. After the stampede, your Grandfather found his dad dead and Scar told him that it was all his fault and that he should run away and never returned. So he did run and years later, returned, discovered that it was Scar who killed his dad, and put an end to Scar's reign.

Kini: I didn't know that about Grandfather Simba. How did you know?

Kion: Dad told both me and Kiara that and it is kind of hard not to hear about. Even if dad didn't tell us, it is painted in the lair about how dad defeated Scar.

Just then a lion zoomed by and picked one of the cubs up and set them down in front of him with his paw on their tail.

Kion growled at the strange lion and took a defensive stance in front of the other cubs.

Kion: Who are you and what do you want with Rafa?

Lion: My name is Leo and I could care less about this cub.

Kion: Then why do you have her?

The cubs started cowering behind Kion.

Leo: For revenge against Simba and Nala.

Kion: My dad and mom never mentioned you.

Leo: That's because your dad doesn't know me. Your mom does though. I knew her back when Scar reigned but then your mom had to bring back your dad to fight Scar.

Kion: That's because Scar was never the true King and turned the Pride Lands into basically a wasteland.

Leo: He was a good king.

Kion: Maybe to you but he was the worst lion the Pride Lands has ever known.

Leo: I would seek revenge on Simba and Nala with you and Kiara but you both are practically fully grown and know how to fight. Their grand cubs don't know how to fight though.

Kion growled even more and then Leo picked Rafa up and hovered her over the gorge. Leo dropped Rafa down the gorge but Kion quickly used the Roar to create a little tornado to catch her and bring her behind him.

Leo: So you have the Roar of the Elders, that's something I didn't expect.

Kion: I only use it when I need it most like saving my sister's cub's life. I will not let you harm any of these cubs.

* * *

Kiara woke up and noticed Kion and the cubs were gone. She nudged Rani because she knew her brother wouldn't go anywhere without telling her. Rani stirred and opened her eyes to see Kiara.

Rani: Yes? What is it?

Kiara: Did my brother tell you where he was going?

Rani: He said he was going-

ROAR!

They heard the Roar of the Elders and looked around and saw that Vitani was still there which means that was Kion. Everyone woke up at that Roar.

Kiara: That had to have been Kion. Only he and Vitani have the Roar here and Vitani is still here. Rani, where did my brother say he was going?

Rani: He said he was going to the gorge with the cubs.

Then Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, and Rani took off for the gorge while Vitani went to get her guard.

* * *

Kion growled lowly at Leo.

Kion: Back off.

Leo: Not until I have succeeded in my revenge.

Leo lunged to get around Kion and to the cubs but Kion blocked his path and took a blow. Kion brought out his claws and lunged for Leo of which they began fighting as Kion prevented Leo from getting to the cubs.

Rani and the others appeared at the fight and only Nala recognized the lion but they all saw the cubs cowering behind Kion, too scared to even run.

Kiara: We have to get them.

Nala: No, we can't. If Leo sees an opening, he will knock you into the gorge and distract Kion.

Simba: How do you know his name?

Nala: He was a close friend of Scar's and was very cruel to a lot of lionesses before you over threw him. He is very smart and look for any sort of weakness. Trust me, he will expose any weakness and i'm afraid Kion is on his own with this.

Rani was worried about her mate and cubs. Then Vitani and her Guard arrived but they stopped them immediately before they got too close.

* * *

Leo scratched Kion's shoulder drawing a bit of blood but Kion wasn't going to stop protecting the cubs. They managed to hit a blow on each other causing them to each stumble backwards. Kion was careful not to stumble onto the cubs but he was close to the edge. He quickly got away from the edge panting. He slightly looked up and saw Rani and the others standing by and Rani looking a bit fearful. Kion looked completely up at Leo.

Kion: Give it up, you're not getting to these cubs.

Leo: That's what you think.

Leo lunged for the cubs again and Kion quickly intervened. Kion knew that he had to try to fight off this attacker before using the Roar on him. Kion's claws drew some blood from Leo too. Kion managed to push the attacker back to give himself enough space. Then...

ROAR

It blew the predator away.


	10. Chapter 10

After Leo was blown away by the Roar, Kion laid down on his stomach and was panting as the cubs went to his side and stayed there. After Kion caught his breath, he looked towards the cubs.

Kion: Rafa, are you okay?

Rafa: I-I think so.

Then, Vitani and her Guard went on their patrol while the others went towards Kion and the cubs but the cubs just stayed at Kion's side for a bit. Rani nuzzled against Kion and then their cubs.

Nala: Are you all okay?

Kion: Yes mom, we're all fine.

Kiara, Simba, and Nala nuzzled Kion and the cubs. Kovu nuzzled the cubs but thanked Kion.

Kiara: So what happened exactly?

Kion: I took the cubs here to tell them a little story and then that lion, Leo, quickly came by. He snatched up Rafa and hovered her over the gorge. He dropped her and I used the Roar to save her and then after that, I just did what I could to keep them safe.

The cubs all nuzzled against Kion for keeping them safe.

Simba: I think these cubs had a little too much excitement for the day and you, Kion, need to rest.

Kion: Dad, i'm-

Rani: You know your dad is right.

Kion: Whose side are you on?

The cubs snickered.

Rani: You need to rest after a fight like that.

Kion: Fine. If it will make you all happy.

Kion stood up and with the cubs up front, they started there way back to Pride Rock and only stopped to get a drink from a watering hole and then went straight to Pride Rock.

* * *

Kion laid down on his stomach in Pride Rock while the cubs played inside Pride Rock. Rani soon joined Kion.

Kion: You know, I hate it when you try to make me do something I don't want to do.

Rani: I know. That's why I enjoy doing it.

The two laughed and then nuzzled. Rani then playfully growled and pinned him under her.

Kion: That's not fair. I had to protect cubs earlier and then I wasn't prepared.

Rani: I know. Just wanted to be able to do that. Haven't been able to do that since when we first met or when you let me.

The two laughed and then Rani let Kion roll back onto his stomach.

Kion: I just hope we don't run into a certain bad friend of Kiara's.

Rani: Do you mean Tiifu or Zuri?

Kion: Neither. Kiara had another friend named, Kia, a lioness who I was told by Kiara had like a mad crush on me or something.

Rani: Seriously?

Kion: Yeah. Though she was unable to follow due to the dangers that me and my friends went to. One time she even tackled Fuli because she thought we were more than friends. At least Kiara told me why she did it.

Rani: You and Fuli are just really close and good friends.

Kion: Yeah and after a while, Kiara stopped being her friend and i've only seen her a few times after that.

Kiara came over to the two.

Kiara: If you're talking about Kia, I hope she doesn't show up and give you problems again.

Kion: Tell me about it. Did you know that she put herself in danger to try and get me to save her?

Kiara: I was wondering where she was disappearing off to. Well me, Kovu, mom, and dad were about to take the cubs on walk so as you can rest without them disturbing you. Rani, you wanna come?

Rani: Sure. I am the only one other than Kion who knows our cubs and I should get to know his family better.

Kion and Rani nuzzled and then Kion nuzzled against the cubs before they left the cave and the hunting party was out hunting. Kion settled down and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Kion heard someone in the cave who laid down next to him. Then he felt someone lick his face. Kion woke up and sat his head up and saw none other than Kia.

Kion: What do you want?

Kia: To be with you.

Kion: I already have a mate and you better go before she sees you.

Kia: Oh why would I go? I am exactly where I wanna be.

Kion tried to get up and move away from her but soon as she saw him attempt to move away from her, she went on top of him.

Kion: Get off.

Kia: You think i'm going to get off and let you move away from me after all this time? I don't think so.

Kion thought quickly and rolled until she was off him and then he got up and moved away from her.

* * *

Rani, Kovu, Kiara, Simba, Nala, and the cubs were walking around the savannah.

Kiara: So I hear you and my brother didn't get along at first.

Rani: That's true. I thought he and his friends were troublemakers. I wouldn't even let them into the Tree of Life until my Grandmother insisted that I do after I told her about Kion's Roar.

Kiara: I won't lie, Kion can be a troublemaker but not the type you think. I actually at first thought he would wreck the Pride Lands before I got a chance to be queen. We both made silly mistakes when our parents were in Kilio Valley. Kion decided to move bees away from the eland's path and I decided to meet up with Janja to discus 'peace'.

Kovu: Me and Kion along with Vitani and Nuka didn't get along at first either, he used the Roar to blow the others away but I avoided it. Once Kion glared at me, I went to go to my family.

* * *

Kion was still facing Kia.

Kion: Kia. Aren't you tired of coming after someone who doesn't share the same feelings?

Kia: Of course. But not if there feelings for you.

Kion: Oh boy.

Kia pounced toward Kion but Kion avoided it and Kia hit the rock. Kia brought out some of her claws which had some sort of liquid that Kion would try to avoid.

Kion: Look, I don't want to hurt you.

Kia: Then just come here.

Kion: Um, no.

Kia ran toward him and Kion ran past but didn't get by her without getting scratched. Kion immediately felt dizzy and collapsed on the ground with his eyes shut.

* * *

Rani and the others were still walking through the savannah.

Rani: I think i'll head back to Pride Rock. Do you mind watching our cubs?

Simba: Of course not.

Kiara: Yeah, go spend some alone time with Kion.

Rani blushed a little.

Rani: It's not that. I'm just used to sleeping during the day.

Nala: Just go already.

Rani headed for Pride Rock.

* * *

Rani walked into the den and saw another lioness next to Kion and Kion had a new scratch on him that wasn't there when they left him. Rani knew that she must've done something to him.

Rani: You must be Kia, the one with the mad crush on Kion.

Kia: That I am. You must be his so called mate he mentioned before I scratched him.

Rani saw him slightly move so she knew this Kia didn't kill him.

Rani: Get away from him.

Kia: I don't think so. I waited a long while to be with him.

Rani knew that she couldn't just pounce with her laying down next to Kion. Rani started to growl and move forward. Rani noticed some liquid on the ground but didn't think of it. Rani managed to shove Kia away from Kion and throw her out of Pride Rock. Once she got Kia out of Pride Rock, she looked her mate over but the only thing new besides the scratch from Leo was the scratch on his side.

Zazu: Your Majesty?

Rani saw and her Zazu so she went over to him.

Zazu: Ah, Queen Rani. Have you seen King Simba?

Rani: He's on a walk with the others. Can you get um, who was it, right. Can you get Rafiki here?

Zazu: Of course.

Zazu flew off and Rani went back in and laid down next to Kion. It looked like he was sleeping but seeing as Kia was next to him and he didn't wake up during that fight, there had to have been something wrong.

* * *

Soon Rafiki arrived.

Rafiki: You wanted to see me?

Rani: Yes. I came back here to find Kia next to him and he didn't react, she mentioned that she scratched him.

Rafiki: I see.

Rani got up so Rafiki can examine the scratch Kia made on Kion and then looked behind Kion on the ground and noticed the same liquid Rani saw before.

Rafiki: What is this?

Rani: I don't know. It wasn't there when we left Kion to rest.

Rafiki sniffed it.

Rafiki: Ah, yes. I know what can help. Be right back.

Rani went back to laying down next to Kion who stirred a little. A few moments later Rafiki arrived with a shell filled with a liquid. Rani smelled it and pulled away.

Rani: What is that?

Rafiki: Something to help Kion.

Kion poured it in Kion's mouth and made sure it went down his throat.

Rafiki: He should wake up soon but he might feel a little dizzy. Rani nodded and he left.

* * *

The others arrived at Pride Rock to see Kion 'sleeping' next to Rani who was also sleeping until they walked in.

Kiara: I see that my brother is sleeping.

Rani: I guess you could say that.

Kovu: What is that supposed to mean?

The cubs went playing on the other side so Rani moved slightly so as they can see the scratch on Kion's side.

Kiara: How did that happen?

Rani: I don't know all the details because when I came back, he was already like this. Kia was also here and decided to scratch him and lay down next to him. I knew something was up because he didn't even react so I sent Zazu to get Rafiki and I was right. When she scratched him, she did something so Rafiki gave him something to counteract it. Rafiki said he should wake up soon though he might be a little dizzy.

Simba: At least he's fine.

They all laid down to relax and eventually all fell asleep, including Rani and the cubs.


	12. Chapter 12

A few moments after everyone fell asleep, Kion woke up. He noticed it was Rani and not Kia next to him. He also noticed that he was feeling dizzy so he didn't even try to get up but also tasted something awful in his mouth. He shook it off about the fight with Kia and laid down to actually sleep off the dizziness. Rani felt some movement from Kion but didn't think much of it.

* * *

The next day, Rani woke up first and didn't see any sign of change so she nudged him. Kion stirred and opened his eyes.

Kion: What is it, Rani?

Rani: Just happy to see you're okay.

Kion: Okay.

They nuzzled and Kion went back to sleep and Rani put her head on him and went back to sleep. The cubs woke up and got loud causing everyone to wake up, even Kion who was still a little dizzy.

Simba: I guess it's time to get up.

Nala: I guess that was our wake up call.

Kiara: What a rude awakening?

Kovu: Not as bad as it would've been for me.

They all saw that Kion was awake. Kiara went over but Rani still laid next to him.

Kiara: Feeling any better, Kion?

Kion: A little, I guess.

The cubs stopped and wondered what was going on.

Kopa: What's going on?

Koda: Yeah. Is dad sick or something.

The grown-ups chuckled a bit.

Rani: I guess you could say your dad isn't feeling well right now.

Kiara: Come on, we'll go play outside and give your parents time together.

Kion and Rani nuzzled their cubs. The cubs followed the other grown-ups outside while Rani stayed with Kion in the den.

Rani: What is with you and getting attacked when you're the only grown lion around?

Kion: I have no clue.

Rani: So what exactly was going on with you and Kia?

Kion: What? Okay, here's the thing. I was resting and she came in here and laid down next to me and licked me. I tried to get up and away from her but she went on top of me. I tried explaining to her I already had a mate and she wouldn't listen so I rolled until she was off of me and I got away from her. She tried to pounce but I avoided it. Then she brought out her claws and went for me and as I passed her, she scratched me and after that, I have no clue what happened.

Rani: I came in here and saw her laying down next to you. I shoved her away from you and threw her out. Then I had Zazu get Rafiki who gave you some sort of liquid and said that you would be dizzy when you woke up.

Kion: That would explain the taste in my mouth when I woke.

Rani: You should probably rest some more.

Kion: No. I should get up.

Kion tried to get up but Rani put her upper body on his upper body.

Rani: You heard me. You're not getting up until you rest some more.

Kion: Totally not fair. We should be getting back to the Tree of Life.

Rani: Um, no. Not until that dizziness of yours subsides.

Kion: Fine.

Kion laid his head back down but Rani still wouldn't move from her position. The two fell back to sleep.

* * *

The cubs were enjoying playing with each other.

Kovu: So what do you guys make of Kion's mate?

Kiara: She seems just as stubborn as Kion.

Simba: You both are quite stubborn. Never seem to let go of your own ideas. Like you, Kiara with Kovu. Then Kion's idea about having different animals on the Guard.

Nala: You know, he has never told us about his journey or his healing.

Koda: Dad told us if it wasn't for his friends being at the Tree of Life than he would've lost his confidence to lead the Guard.

Kiara: Then he also told me that stars helped him find his way to the Tree of Life.

Simba: What about we go ask Kion for some details on his journey and his healing?

Kida: Good idea.

Then they started to head back.

* * *

When they got back, they saw Kion and Rani talking.

Kopa: Dad? Can you give us some details about your journey?

Kion: Uh, I guess. When me and the others started the journey, we had to deal with Makucha and his leopards and also a harmattan. Then we passed through a snow capped mountain where there was an avalanche and we met some snow monkeys. Then we passed through a bamboo forest where we met some red pandas who called Bunga the chosen one and the rest of us, "His loyal followers" and we had to deal with Chuluun who they called, "The Ghost of the Mountain." Then we went through a marsh where Makini and Ono got lost and the rest of us had to deal with upset mongooses because Bunga was eating their snails. Then we met Ora on an island when we were looking for tuliza and the next moja kwa mojo stone. Then we had to pass through a desert which wasn't pleasant where a jerboa told us they look at the stars for guidance which is how stars helped us find the Tree of Life. Then we had to deal with flamingos while Fuli looked for tuliza where she met Azaad. Then we had to deal with Mama Binturong which was mainly Bunga after Mama Binturong took Makini's staff. Then my friends had to deal with my bad attitude and save me from falling off a cliff with Yun Mibu who is a clouded leopard and deal with Bunga thinking I turned evil. Then me and Fuli had to save Makini from that frozen lake where she lost her staff, deal with a rock slide caused by Bunga when he was after a bee hive, then we had to deal with getting him out and the Night Pride.

Rani: Haha. Very funny. You're the one who used the Roar on Baliyo.

Kion: You guys attacked first.

Rani: Correction. Baliyo attacked first.

Kion: He's on your team and you didn't stop him. Also he's your brother.

Rani: There was no way to stop him. He wouldn't listen, he thought you all sounded mean.

Kiara: Okay you two. What about your healing, Kion?

Kion: Oh, that, um. That was a little more challenging and irritating than the journey.

Kiara: Oh, do tell.

Kion: Should've known you were going to say that. The first part of the healing took place at Lake Pratabimba. I had to wait for a log to come, jump on it, ride it over to a ledge, then jump off, then follow a trail, and get a flower.

Rani: Which you weren't that patient.

Kion: Didn't sound like you were either. You, yourself told me to get healed and leave. Anyways, I managed to complete that task after a talk with my friends the night before. I grabbed the flower and went to help the Night Pride which Baliyo was down.

Rani: But you still had a long way to go. Wasn't tree frogs and reflecting in your healing too?

Kion: Maybe.

Everyone laughed.

Kion: The next part of the healing was mud being on my face to treat the venom in my scar, so says Nirmala. On that same day, Ono got his sight healed and helped take down Mama Binturong after Rani got tricked by almost everyone.

Rani: Hey! I didn't know she was working with Chuluun, Ora, and Makucha. And then you lead them to the Tree.

Kion: Yeah without knowing it. Then came the tree frogs jumping on me to help me deal with things that gets me annoyed where Rani told me about the whole Poa the Destroyer thing. The next day, I got a break from healing.

Kovu: Why is that? Did you need a break?

Kion: Actually, I think everyone needed a break. Rani's Grandmother past away and everyone was upset and at sunset was Rani's coronation ceremony. Then next came reflecting.

Rani: Which you needed your friends help to remember what makes you you.

Kion: Now you sound like Anga and Fuli.

Rani: After they talked to you about it, you seemed more confident in leading but not so much with the Roar. You had everything organized even without me.

Kion: How did you know?

Rani: I kind of watched from the distance.

Kion: You sneak. Anyways, I had Fuli in charge for a while because I was ready to give the Roar back because I knew I didn't need it.

Rani: Didn't know that.

Kion: That's when I started going to Cikha Escarpment where I met Askari who started teaching me everything the Roar can do.

Rani: That would explain what me and Bunga saw.

Kion: Then we got rid of the predators and then Rani said I should stick around. I had talked with Grandfather Mufasa about it and he told me I had to chose my own path. Then me and Rani told each other about our feelings then she asked me to be king.

Kiara: How sweet.


	13. Chapter 13

They were all around Kion and Rani.

Kiara: I can't believe you allowed tree frogs to hop on you.

Kion: I didn't want to. Nirmala had me do it until Rani came to me about Beshte and that whole Poa the Destroyer thing.

Rani: Come to think of it, how long have all of you known each other?

Kion: I've known Ono since he was a hatchling and I have known the others since we were really young. We saved Ono from Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu, that's what Anga had mentioned that day when I was supposed to be reflecting. We also got into trouble a lot like when Zazu saved me and Bunga from the crocodiles by going in Makuu's mouth or that time when I unleashed the Roar for the first time when Bunga went into the Outlands to get the baobab ball for our game but was grabbed by Chungu and was about to be Janja's lunch.

Nala: That explains why that Roar was loud.

Rani: Well we better get going back to the Tree of Life. I'm pretty sure that Baliyo can't take much more being leader of an entire kingdom any longer.

Kion: Right. Bye mom, dad, Kiara, Kovu, Kini, and Rafa. See you next time.

They all said bye and nuzzled then Kion, Rani, and the cubs left the den.

* * *

They stopped at the watering hole for a drink but Kia was following them closely, waiting for her time to come. Then they continued on their way to the Tree.

* * *

They arrived at the Tree and saw Kion's Guard fighting off some predators.

Kion: I'm going to join my team, take the cubs in.

Rani: Okay, be careful.

Kion: You know i'll do my best.

Kion and Rani nuzzled then Rani led the cubs around the fight without knowing Kia was behind them and Kion went to join his team.

* * *

Kion's Guard defeated the predators and went to take some time to do whatever they wanted. Kion returned to the Tree where he saw Kia at the entrance but heard his cubs playing inside.

Kion: How did you find your way here?

Kia: I followed you. I would follow you anywhere.

Kion: You're obsessed and need help. I have a mate now and cubs, you need to leave.

Kia: Why would I leave? I could be your Queen.

The cubs heard their dad but Rani heard another voice that sounded like Kia althugh she couldn't make out what they were saying. She couldn't help Kion because she had to keep the cubs there so they don't in the way or used against Kion.

Kia brought her claws out and Kion saw the same liquid on them as before and now knew that he had to stay out of her reach and away from those claws.

Kion: You're definitely crazy if you think i'm gonna leave Rani for you.

Kia: Am I? I snuggled against you and you didn't seem to mind.

Kion: That's because you did something to me.

Kia: Looks like i'm gonna have to do it double for you to be like that longer. Even if you didn't get help, you would've woken up in a day or two. But if I do it double, you would stay like that longer.

Kion: I have cubs and a mate. I need to help her with the cubs and defend this kingdom.

She tried to scratch him again but he backed up in time.

Kia: Come on. Just the smallest scratch would work.

Kion: I told you a million times, I don't have any romantic feelings for you.

Kia: I know deep down that you do.

Kion: Now you're getting on my nerves really bad.

Makini then came.

Makini: Hey Kion, hey um... who are you?

Kia saw her chance and tackled Makini with her claws in position to scratch Makini. Kion head butt her but when she saw Kion coming she got her claws in position so when he did headbutt her, she scratched him causing him to collapse and Makini went to check on him. Then Kia snarled at Makini and Makini went in the Tree to get Rani. Makini didn't have to say a word.

Rani: Makini, watch the cubs, i'm going to help Kion.

Makini nodded her head and Rani rushed out. She saw Kion on the ground not moving but a steady up and down movement of his chest and Kia ready to face her.

Rani: Now what did you do?

Kia: I gave him a double dosage so even if he doesn't get help, he won't wake up for a few days and when he does wake up, he'll have a bad enough headache that he wouldn't even be able to do anything, including lift up his head.

Rani: You're definitely trouble.

Kia: All I had to do is threaten to scratch that mandrill and he came running.

Rani: That's because that's what he does.

Then Kion's team came running because Fuli heard the commotion and rounded up the others. They saw Kion just laying there with only a steady up and down movement.

Bunga: Her again. What did she do to Kion?

Rani: She caused him to be out for a few days if he doesn't get help that way she can be around him without him fighting her.

Ono: How did she even manage that?

Rani: She has some sort of liquid on her claws that this is what happens when she claws him. She threatened to claw Makini so he came running to help. Last time she did this was in the Pride Lands and Rafiki helped him.

Kia: Pfft. He would've woken up in a day or two even without help. But now it would just take a little longer.

Fuli: She's crazy.

Bunga knocked her away from Kion and she growled. Kia tried to make her way back to Kion but Kion's team wouldn't allow it. With Rani's help, Beshte had Kion on his back though Kia tried to get to him. Eventually, they caused Kia to leave the Tree.

Rani: Bunga. Do you mind watching the cubs and taking them out for a bit? I don't want them to worry about their father too much. But make sure they're back by sunset.

Bunga: You got it, Queen Rani.

Bunga went in and got the cubs. They left the Tree and went for the marshes. After they were gone, Rani led Beshte in with Kion on his back. Beshte carefully set Kion down on the rock for Makini to look at him.

Rani: Thanks guys but you guys are fine to leave. Last time she did this to him, he didn't wake up for a while.

Beshte: Okay. Let us know when he wakes up.

Rani: Of course.

They left the Tree and just left Rani, Kion, and Makini there.


	14. Chapter 14

Makini examined Kion and got to work on a antidote while Rani laid next to him.

Rani: Is it almost ready?

Makini: It is ready. It will help wake him up sooner but he might still have a bad headache.

Makini gave it to Kion and left the two alone. Rani nuzzled Kion and his breathing was as steady as ever. She relaxed up against him. Sunset came soon and Bunga and Binga came in with sleeping cubs and set the cubs down and left. Rani snuggled close with Kion and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Kion woke up with a headache. Kion moved slowly as to not wake up Rani.

Rani slowly stirred when Kion moved and eventually opened her eyes.

Rani: Nice to see you awake.

Kion: Yeah. What happened with Kia?

Rani: Your friends managed to get her out and Makini gave you the same stuff Rafiki did.

Kion: That explains the taste.

Kion and Rani nuzzled each other.

Rani: Always someone to save someone else, aren't you?

Kion: You know me. I better meet up with the others.

Rani: Oh no you don't. I was told you might wake with a headache. Now is that true?

Kion: Maybe a little.

Rani: You liar. You do have a headache and you aren't going anywhere until it's better.

Kion: You're the Queen.

Rani: You got that right.

Kion: Fine. I guess we'll stay here then.


End file.
